1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic module and a heat dissipating mechanism thereof, and more specifically, to a portable electronic module utilizing a driving device to drive a driving handle to move reciprocally for swinging fans and a heat dissipating mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With improvement of portable electronic technology, there are more and more complicated and powerful functions built in a portable electronic module (e.g. a notebook). In other words, an operational speed of an inner electronic component (e.g. a center processing unit, a hard disk drive, or a motherboard) built in the portable electronic module needs to become faster and faster for handling a huge amount of system work. However, heat also increases considerably with high operational speed of the inner electronic component. Thus, how to dissipate heat generated in the portable electronic module is a major concern in the design of the portable electronic module.
In general, a conventional heat dissipating design is to utilize assembly of a fan device and a heat dissipating fin structure, meaning that the fan device could be installed on the heat dissipating fin structure located above a heat generating member. In such a manner, when the fan device is working, cold air could be guided into the portable electronic module through an air inlet (usually located at a side of a casing of the portable electronic module) of the portable electronic module, and then hot air that has passed through the heat generating member and the heat dissipating fin structure could be exhausted from an air outlet (usually located at another side of the casing) of the portable electronic module. Accordingly, the purpose of dissipating heat generated in the portable electronic module could be achieved by the aforesaid air convection. However, the aforesaid configuration not only occupies excessive inner space of the portable electronic module so as to be disadvantageous to the thinning design of the portable electronic module, but also limits the structural design of the portable electronic module and flexibility of the portable electronic module in use of its inner space.